Portable electronic devices (e.g., electronic tablets, smartphones, laptops, etc.) have exterior surfaces, including touch screens, which are exposed to microbial contamination due to frequent contact and shared use. Many portable electronics are not hermetically sealed, waterproof, or water-resistant. Therefore, the electronics may not be cleaned through liquid immersion or spray without an unacceptable risk of damage. Therefore, sterilizing portable electronics typically includes wiping the device with a cloth that is first moistened with a disinfectant liquid, such as alcohol, for example. However, regular use of such disinfecting cloths requires that a user keep a supply of the disinfecting cloths available and properly wipe the entire electronic device to fully sterilize the device. Further, the use of disposable disinfecting cloths is not particularly environmentally sustainable.